This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 2000-32679, filed Jun. 14, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame body automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a frame mounting structure for frame body automotive vehicle adapted to reinforce a coupling strength relative to a coupled region between a chassis frame and a body frame of a frame body vehicle to improve durability of body and to lighten the body according to reduced number of parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, body of a vehicle is classified into a monocoque body and a frame body, where the monocoque body adequately combines a body panel and frame to be shaped like a box for use mainly in passenger cars while the frame body comprises a chassis frame as a main skeleton of floor panel on which a body of a vehicle stands and is mainly used for heavy vehicles.
Meanwhile, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a body of vehicle comprising a frame body includes a chassis frame 10 having two oppositely facing frames each extended lengthwise, a cross member 12 comprising bars each arranged crosswise to connect the chassis frame 10, body frames 14 each mounted at an upper side of the chassis frame 10 and a floor panel (depicted in FIG. 2) mounted on the body frame 14.
The chassis frame 10 and the body frame 14 are coupled by screwing therebetween with the body frame 14 mounted on the chassis frame 10 as shown in FIG. 2 defining an xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d shaped cross-section, where a through hole 10a centrally formed at the chassis frame 10 is installed thereon and thereunder with an upper bush 16 and a lower bush 18, while another through hole 14a centrally formed at the body fame 14 is inserted by a bolt 20. The bolt 20 sequentially penetrates the upper bush 16, the chassis frame 10 and the lower bush 18 to be coupled to a nut 22 at a bottom surface of the lower bush 18.
Furthermore, the body frame 14 is installed thereon with a floor panel 24 on which there is formed a through hole 24a to allow hand tools to pass therethrough when the bolt 20 is coupled.
The through hole 24a formed on the floor panel 24 is assembled with a plug 26 to prevent the bolt 20 from being exposed outside when the bolt 20 is completed in coupling.
The chassis frame 10 and the body frame 14 respectively have a cross-sectional shape like xe2x80x9c⊂xe2x80x9d, and particularly, the body frame 14 is joined at an inner peripheral side thereof by a bent reinforcing member 28 having a same cross-sectional shape.
Meanwhile, the bolt 20 and the nut 22 for coupling the chassis frame 10 and the body frame 14 are assembled together with other coupling elements as shown in FIG. 3, where the bolt 20 and the upper bush 16 are mounted with a washer 30 therebetween while the upper bush 16 and the lower bush 18 are disposed with a pipe 32 therebetween. A spacer 34 and a washer 36 are respectively arranged between the upper bush 18 and the nut 22.
At this time, load applied from outside while a vehicle is running is attenuated by the upper bush 16 and the lower bush 18 assembled between the chassis frame 10 and the body frame 14 to thereby reduce noise in the interior of the vehicle.
However, there is a problem in the frame-bodied vehicle thus described according to the prior art in that the bolt 20 sequentially penetrates the body frame 14, the upper bush 16 and the lower bush 18 to be fastened by the nut 22 such that coupled strength between the chassis frame 10 and the body frame 14 is not sufficient.
There is another problem in that the chassis frame 10 tends to lean toward one side by inertia when a vehicle is abruptly braked or swiveled, causing a safety problem, and in a structure of frame-bodied vehicle thus described, the plug 26 assembled for concealing the through hole 24a is mounted on the floor panel 24 after the coupling of the bolt 20, resulting in increase of manufacturing cost. There is still another problem in that each coupled area between the chassis frame 10 and the body frame 14 must be applied with the plug 26, leading to a complicated assembly process and an increase weight of the vehicle.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a frame mounting structure for frame body automotive vehicle constructed to constitute a double structure between a chassis frame and an upper bush and between the upper bush and a lower bush when the chassis frame and a body frame are assembled to improve a coupled strength between the chassis frame and the body frame and to promote running safety of the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a frame mounting structure for frame body automotive vehicle constructed to assembly the chassis frame and the body frame under the body frame to shorten an assembly process according to exclusion of plug use.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, there is provided a frame mounting structure for frame body automotive vehicle, the structure comprising:
a chassis frame arranged lengthwise;
a body frame assembled by way of screw coupling while an upper bush and a lower bush are mounted on the chassis frame;
a double coupling member fitted and fixed through the upper bush and the lower bush; and
coupling means fitted at an upper side of the double coupling member to be coupled to the double coupling member and fixed at the body frame.